


warmth

by turtleneck35



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleneck35/pseuds/turtleneck35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one time kyungsoo gets sick and decides to go to chanyeol for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh im so sorry this is terrible!!! my first fic, again im sorry hahaha

the room feels too hot, suffocating, causing him to sweat. continuously kicking the covers off, and tossing and turning, kyungsoo decides to get up. that’s when it hits him, the sudden rush to his head the pressure in his nose, _he has the flu_. kyungsoo never gets sick, he always makes sure to take his daily vitamins, tries his hardest to eat healthily, and get enough sleep.

apparently he wasn’t meticulous enough and caught the damn flu. while sitting up he looks over at the clock, “fuck it’s 4:30 am.” he huffs out while lying back down. he tried his absolute hardest to fall back asleep, deep breathing, thinking about the possibility of waking up in a better condition. when none of this turns out to be working, he turns onto his side and tears start to leak out of his eyes. he knows he’s being baby but he hates being alone when he’s sick, (or maybe, just maybe _he misses chanyeol_ but he would never admit that out loud) he wants warm hands to rub his back and tell him he’s going to be okay. that’s when he decides to go wake up chanyeol. as he gets up to open the door he feels his selfishness creep up inside of him. his hands freeze at the door handle, “do I really need to go wake up chanyeol for comfort? I am a 22 year old man.” so he decides to sit down on the cold tile to see if he can calm down, once again that doesn’t work and tears start to prickle his eyes, he feels like absolute shit. “fuck it.” he stands up and quietly opens his door, shuffling on the tile towards chanyeol’s dorm door.

he arrives at the door once again, frozen with the possibility of chanyeol shooing him away, being annoyed, or just not up to comforting him. he stands at the door for five minutes, before timidly turning the doorknob. he opens the door enough to slide through and quietly shuts it behind him. he stands before chanyeol’s bed and stands there for what seems like forever, he’s mumbling in his sleep which makes kyungsoo smile. he goes to sit on his bed, and chanyeol wakes up from the sudden dip. thank god chanyeol is a light sleeper otherwise kyungsoo would have died from embarrassment trying to wake him up. chanyeol wakes up and opens his eyes, as soon as he notices kyungsoo, he sits up. “kyungsoo? what’s the matter?” he asks slowly rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. once he gets a good look at kyungsoo he becomes more alert, “oh no it looks like you have been crying.” chanyeol's face is so deep with concern, it causes kyungsoo to crack, and he starts tear up and leans into chanyeol’s chest. which in turn makes chanyeol have a moment of panic, he has never witnessed kyungsoo crying like this.

he pulls kyungsoo in and wraps him up close so that kyungsoo’s body is against his. “are you going to tell me what’s wrong, kyungsoo?” chanyeol said leaning down to kyungsoo’s ear. it takes kyungsoo a few moments to answer, while trying to calm down and not get snot all over chanyeol’s shirt, he mumbles “i don’t feel well.” chanyeol pulls back on kyungsoo’s shoulders and stares at him right in the eyes, and starts chuckling. chanyeol continues to laugh while kyungsoo is sitting there thoroughly confused and slightly annoyed, how is his sickness in any funny? chanyeol stopped laughing, pulled kyungsoo in for another hug, “aw baby, I couldn’t help it you’re just too cute.” which heightened kyungsoo’s irritation but he kept quiet and enjoyed the warmth of chanyeol. chanyeol decided it was time to lie down pulling kyungsoo down with him. continuing to stay in the embrace, chanyeol started to run his hands through kyungsoo’s hair and lightly scratch his scalp, kyungsoo nuzzled further into chanyeol’s chest with a small sniffle and a content sigh.

“you must feel really bad, huh?”, kyungsoo nods against chest, tiredness hitting him hard after finally being able to calm down. before he falls asleep he hears chanyeol quietly mumble something about taking great of him when they wake up tomorrow. kyungsoo falls asleep with a smile on his face despite feeling like he got ran over by a dumpster truck.

the afternoon sun filters through chanyeol’s bedroom window, chanyeol opens his eyes looks down and sees a small sweaty body plastered to his. he looks over at the clock, it’s already twelve in the afternoon. they must have needed the rest, luckily they have the day off. which gives him a lot of time to pay special attention to kyungsoo. he lightly shakes the boy, who grumbles in response and turns around to pull the covers around his head. “ah, kyungsoo don’t be difficult you need to shower you’re all sweaty.” chanyeol doesn’t get a response so he gets up and wake over to the side of the bed kyungsoo his sleeping on. he throws the covers off of kyungsoo and scoops him off the bed, carrying him to the bathroom. “what the fuck chanyeol” kyungsoo screeches while struggling in the taller boys hold. “calm down, you need to take a hot shower to loosen up your sinuses, and clean off your body because you smell.”, which earns a hard poke in the chest from kyungsoo. chanyeol ignores him and kicks open the bathroom door and sets kyungsoo down on the counter. he stands back and looks at kyungsoo who has disheveled hair, chapped lips, and glassy red eyes. “you’re still beautiful even you look like shit”, chanyeol says in awe. kyungsoo rolls his eyes but still smiles. chanyeol closes the bathroom door, and walks over to the shower to turn it on. the bathroom immediately starts to steam up, and the two boys are standing there staring at each other intently.

“are you going to shower with me chanyeol?” kyungsoo asks with a little hopefulness in his voice. “you just want me to wash your hair don’t you?” chanyeol feigns annoyance before smiling. kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders, “i mean what else are you useful for?” chanyeol walks over to the counter and flicks kyungsoo on the forehead before telling him to put his arms up, and takes off his shirt. kyungsoo huffs “i’m not a child chanyeol i can undress myself.” chanyeol is busy pulling his pants down and responds, “i know you’re not a child kyungsoo, but i can’t help it when i know how badly my boyfriend feels.” he leans down and lightly kisses kyungsoo on the side of the mouth. kyungsoo turns his head with a light flush appearing on his neck. chanyeol steps back and starts to undress himself, once he’s finished he grabs kyungsoo’s hand and pulls him into the shower.

chanyeol pours shampoo into his hands and starts to wash kyungsoo’s hair. kyungsoo sighs contentedly and shuts his eyes. he leads kyungsoo over to the shower head and washes the shampoo out. he starts to wash his own hair when he feels light scratches on his back. he turn around and see’s kyungsoo looking at him expectedly. he knows this look — chanyeol sighs “kyungsoo you’re sick we really shouldn’t.” kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns around “fine.” and continues to wash his body. chanyeol comes up behind him and starts to kiss his neck, “you know I’d love to baby but we can’t, I can’t get sick and you need to rest.” kyungsoo sighs and turns around to hug him, “I know, i’m sorry chanyeol thank you for taking care of me.”

when they’re done showering kyungsoo heads over to the dresser and picks out boxers and a plain shirt. he puts them on even though he knows they’re entirely too big, but he feels more comfortable in chanyeol's clothes, or possibly because he knows chanyeol’s likes it when he sees him in his clothes, _who knows_. kyungsoo lays down on his side of the bed, idly checking through his phone not looking up when he hears chanyeol scoff as he looks over at kyungsoo while getting himself dressed. chanyeol lays down on the bed and starts going through his phone, when he feels a warm heavy weight suddenly on his lap.

chanyeol puts his phone down to look at kyungsoo when he’s hit with a handful of boy on his chest. chanyeol just smiles and holds kyungsoo tightly while stroking his head. kyungsoo moves his head up and starts kissing chanyeol’s neck. chanyeol let’s a breathy noise, and pulls kyungsoo up to kiss him. they make out lazily until kyungsoo needs to get up to blow his nose. chanyeol laughs and settles under the covers and pulls kyungsoo in once he’s back in bed. chanyeol excitedly shows kyungsoo funny instagram posts until they fall asleep for the second time that day.


End file.
